


Seasons

by PastelWolf88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sehun, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWolf88/pseuds/PastelWolf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin never let go, and sometimes when trying really hard to sleep in the evening, he finds himself thinking about the tall, skinny boy who he used to call his own.</p><p>He just wanted to know, what is he doing now...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

The same noise as always. He took a hit of his cigar and let out a huff of smoke. The music was making the atmosphere a little bit brighter through the thick smoke coming from their cigars.

Rattle as the balls hit each other on the billiard table. One of them managed to find its way in one of the holes in the corner of the table.

Another hit of cigar and he put his cue against the table, aiming for the one white ball in the middle of the table. Behind it was a blue one he would hit to one of the holes with the red one that was right on the edge of it.

He aimed.

And he snapped it.

The balls clashed together and rolled into the goal. One. Two. And even the third.

That made a smirk grow wider on his lips as he let out an utter of laughter. His friend in front of him just glared at him, also taking a hit of his cigar and looking totally done with this shit. Now this just wasn't the third time this evening he would lose to this bastard.

"You motherfucker", Luhan hissed between his teeth as he leaned on his cue. The man next to him looked at him really arrogantly, he knew what Luhan thought about losing to Minseok. If they would play with money, Luhan would have probably lost millions to Minseok by now. Instead, they play drinking games as well as bet over other things - like, who can have the hottest dude in the bar tonight. "Can you just lose to me, even once?"

"Nope", Minseok smiled evily. "I'll get the bitches tonight."

"We'll see about that", Joonmyun butt in when placing his cue on the billiard table and aiming at a ball in a corner. "The cute blonde last time was just my type."

"Poor Joonmyun-ah", Luhan faked a whiny noise. "Sad that you didn't get to see his lips parted while moaning your name. He was so tight."

Joonmyun gritted his teeth and failed his attempt to hit the ball - Luhan really annoyed the fuck out of him at times. But the oldest of the three, Minseok, just uttered a laughter when taking another hit. He knew he was going to win. This week he had the perfect streak and now he didn't want anything else than to take a beauty in his home and fuck him whole night through.

Minseok was always gentle in bed, at least that's how he saw it. And at least, nowadays. There was a time he was a bad boy, but that was years ago. Now he owned a video game company. There's just one simple thing that differ Minseok from his two friends - he earned his own money. His money is not from his daddy and his company nor a professor. He just simply decided to grow up.

Unlike the two brats in front of him.

"Have you guys ever thought about settling down?" Joonmyun suddenly asked out of the blue. The two other raised their eyebrows at that. "I met a nice guy just a few weeks ago and, I don't know, I was thinking of calling him again tonight. We've been on a few dates already and I was thinking of doing something romantic to make him feel the same way about me."

"Well, if you really like him, I'd say go for it", Minseok said calmly as he took a hit of his cigar before it was his turn to play again. He hit the ball and made it roll into the hole without any problem. He smiled at himself a bit, already knowing the victory was his. "I mean, it's not like we would get any younger here."

"I'll wait for the one, like I've always done", Luhan sighed, suddenly with a lot more gloomy expression on his face. Maybe it was the topic or the fact that he would lose to Minseok again. "If you've found him, just do whatever you like. Good for you. I am still too retarted emotionally to take care of my own baobei."

"But you do want to find him", Joonmyun stated in thought. Luhan sighed again, now more heavily.

"If it's destined, we'll meet. If it's not, I'll be alone forever."

"Oh, come on, Luhan", Minseok whined. "We're only twenty-nine. We still have many many years to find our baobeis." He used the Chinese word for baby, because Luhan always uses it. And it always meant for hot 20-year-old guys who were into age gap things. Luhan didn't know he had a daddy kink before he got older and this one guy moaned daddy into his ear. Minseok was kind of fond of it, too, usually.

"I don't want to be a 40-year-old sugar daddy", the Chinese laughed. "I want to find real love from someone who can love me as me, not for my money."

That reminded Minseok of a boy he used to date. The boy he really cared about and the boy who really cared for him.

But why did he leave?

The answer is simple. The boy was only eighteen at that time, and a virgin. So, he let Minseok take that from him. Everything was cute and bubbly and perfect, but the younger felt too locked at such a young age. They dated almost a year, but after their first time, the younger wanted to leave. He didn't want to be in a serious relationship in his wildest years of living - he wanted to be alive and have fun, not to be locked in a fluffy relationship with a boy he actually cared for.

That of course led to a fight. It was tragic for both of them and that was the most horrifying things Minseok ever had to go through. He'll always remember how he yelled at him and cried. Well, they do have 4 year age gap. Minseok must've been more ready for this relationship thing than the younger one.

Seven long years had passed. How much can people change in that time?

Minseok will always remember the cute tattoo on the boy's ankle. It was a simple text with a heart in the end of it, Appa. He was his daddy's boy, unlike the other one.

Aim, and the final hit as the last ball was hit to the hole. Minseok smirked at himself and looked up to the two who didn't look very amused by his victory.

"Well, the hottest hoe is yours", Luhan rolled his eyes and left the cue on the billiard table. They did this too often. But this was their bar, this was somewhere where they could be together and normally. Everyone had the same interests as they - men. Drinking, smoking, having sex. Some things most people despised on them. Rich men spending their time in a gay bar that did not have much customers in the week. Weekends it was average, or maybe even a lot of people.

The bell rang as another beauty walked into the bar. He swung his hips in an attractive manner that almost made Luhan and Joonmyun drool. The man looked all around himself. His skin pale, white, eyes rounded with black, thick makeup and hair the same color. He only wore a white t-shirt and light blue jeans. He carried a small bag on his shoulder. Such a simple outfit looked perfect on him.

"Speaking of the hottest hoe", Luhan started while drying his drool. "Can I call dips?"

Joonmyun and Minseok glared at him. Minseok finally turned around to look at the man the two were drooling at.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

The same, tall, skinny boy he used to call his. Still with the perfect round booty and long skinny legs that were so easily draped around Minseok's waist.

It had been seven long years, and that's how he looked like. That's how the boy he occasionally thought in the evening looked like.

And he couldn't look better. Minseok would describe it perfect. And so would his friend who was practically already licking that ass in his fantasies.

"Hyung! I want him please can I have him?" Luhan pleaded and even did a puppy face - he really hated begging - to his friend who turned to look at him. He was pale like a dead, and Joonmyun looked a bit worried about it.

"Hyung are you okay?" he wondered. Minseok slowly shook his head. He was totally not okay.

"That guy is my ex. So, no, you cannot have him." Even his voice sounded terrified, but also somewhat excited. His friends shocked immediately after hearing this.

"...Is that Sehun...?" Joonmyun asked silently. The three stared at the boy who ordered himself a drink. "He looks so familiar."

"Oh my God", Luhan suddenly started to grin and even uttered a laughter. "I have seen him. I so have seen him."

"What? When? Why?" Minseok raised an eyebrow at their weird comments. Luhan and Joonmyun glanced at each other with knowing smiles.

"Ask him", Luhan encouraged. He knew Minseok wanted to find Sehun again and maybe even start again with him. The older wasn't so sure himself, now that he really saw Sehun in front of his own eyes, he didn't know what to think. Should he grasp onto the chance while he's still here? "Come on, go talk to him. We know you miss him."

Seven years, it's been seven years! Why would Minseok miss Sehun anymore? Maybe he did after their break up and sometimes he thought about the pink bubblegum hair he still had, like he himself had blue.

Final decision. He left his cue on the billiard table and missed his friends' looks. He wanted to do it for himself and the sake of his sanity. He had been thinking of this moment many times and he wanted to know, how was he doing now.

He took his first steps nearer the bar Sehun was sitting at and drinking a glass of vodka. Minseok slowly made his way to the seat next to the younger male. The other didn't even notice him sitting down there, before he ordered a drink himself.

Sehun rose his head at the direction where he heard the utterly familiar voice. Minseok also turned to look at him and smiled a bit sheepishly to the other's shocked expression on his face.

"Oh Sehun, is it?" Minseok asked. Now Sehun was the one who couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked a few times innocently and stared at the other's eyes.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Minseok", the younger one said with a gentle voice. His voice was more of an angel's than human's. Gentle and kind, perfect. Minseok didn't remember it to sound like that. Maybe he really missed it.

"What have you been up to? Do you still live with your father and such?" Minseok uttered a laughter. Sehun was really a daddy's boy and everything he wanted, his father got for him. He was a true brat, but it's okay because he was still kind and gentle brat.

The question only made Sehun smile a bit, remembering what kind of a person he really was when they still dated.

"Yeah, well, I still kind of live with my father", he laughed at himself for being too attached to his dad. "I mean he doesn't get me everything on a silver plate anymore and he doesn't do everything for me. I'm grown up now, I can take care of myself. You know, my mom passed away four years ago and since then dad's depression has gone worse. We switched, I am taking care of him now."

Minseok turned to worried immediately when hearing this. He didn't even know Sehun's father had depression in the first place. But he's glad to hear the other has grown up.

"I am sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay, it's not that I wouldn't earn enough to feed us both. I'm a model and a writer, you know", Sehun told with a smile. A model! His body and face is perfect for a model and it would explain why Luhan and Joonmyun thought he looked familiar. They must've seen some of his pictures. In magazines or in the city - maybe he posed for a new clothes collection.

"Wow. That sounds amazing. You look fantastic, I have to admit."

"Thank you. Getting older hasn't took your good looks either, you look handsome." They smiled at each other a bit before Sehun looked back at the bar counter and his cup of vodka. According to the drink, maybe he wanted to forget someone. Who would the someone be, Minseok probably didn't want to know. But he was curious since the other looked so miserable. "What about you? Are you doing something with your life nowadays? I recall you used not to."

"I have grown up too, you know", Minseok laughed. He really used not to care about things that he did, which was usually nothing. He didn't do anything with his life. It was just his luck that he found people with awesome ideas and decided to make those ideas and dreams come true. "I am a CEO of a video game company. My team is the best at making new ideas for new games and creating them for the best gaming experiences. I made their dreams come true."

"Impressive", Sehun admitted.

A moment of silence passed by, but only for a moment. Minseok wanted to ask something and he looked like it, too, just staring at the other in front of him with big eyes. Sehun turned his head to look at the man weirdly.

"Why are you here, anyways? You don't look like you came here to have any fun at all." Sehun sighed deeply.

"I fought with my boyfriend."

Boyfriend.

That's it.

Minseok's dreams were crushed to pieces, heart shattered into million parts for the crows to feed on them. He really thought that maybe he and Sehun could have something again.

"We fought about my father. Again. He wants to live with me in the same house but my father is a concern for him. He only yells at me. For three months now I have tried to get rid of him but every time I say I want to break up he just doesn't let me go." He closed his eyes and pursed his lips together. Minseok looked at him with sincere worry. Worry for the man he used to love. Maybe he kind of still did. It's been seven years, but he still kind of felt close with the younger. "He only looks at me with those scary eyes and says that I'm his, but I don't wanna be. I am scared that he will hurt me or dad."

Maybe Minseok's dreams were not that crushed after all. Sehun didn't love his current boyfriend and Minseok wanted to protect him.

"I'm sorry, you probably didn't want to hear me just complaining about my boyfriend."

"Hey", Minseok started as he turned on his seat fully to the other one. Sehun raised his head gently to see the other. His own eyes were sad and red, on the edge of falling apart when Minseok's were filled with worry and care. It was calm. "I don't mind you telling me all this. I want you to get rid of him, and if you give me the chance to, I'll gladly help you."

Sehun sniffled a few times before looking back down.

"Thank you. Have you been seeing anybody?"

"No, not lately. I've had like two boyfriends in these seven years, but mostly I've just had one-night stands." Minseok could almost see Sehun was relieved by this information. Or at least he wanted to believe. "Hey, what if I bought you another drink?"

Sehun just smiled and nodded, "Sounds good."

 

 

The evening moved on and continued as the two kept drinking and talking. They had talked for quite a while, telling all that happened in these seven years they had not met even once. It felt right, even if they broke up with a fight. It felt like they still were friends, even though it was totally not that way at all. Minseok felt comfortable around Sehun and he knew the other felt happy with him too.

"...And she thought that I was watching that girl's ass even though I was looking at her boyfriend's. I don't understand how she didn't see it, he was obviously gay!" Minseok said in a serious tone Sehun just laughed at.

"...Hey", he looked up at the other while biting his lip from laughing too much. He had smiled so much it hurt his face muscles already. "Thank you for brighting up my evening. I didn't even realize I missed you like this."

"Yeah, me neither. It's not that I would have had anything important to do this night, anyways, so might as well use it for something that matters."

Sehun still kept smiling and couldn't stop even when Minseok got up from his seat and helped him up too. It was over midnight already and the streets dark and empty. Minseok recalled Sehun liking the night, so he took him outside, holding him by the hand. Sehun looked at the sky and smiled. He remembered seeing the stars, once, when he and Minseok were out the city. They drove on the older's motorcycle to the countryside. It was so romantic and cute.

Minseok walked to his car and opened the door for his ex, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Uhm", the younger hesitated immediately when the door opened. "I don't want to go home tonight. I don't want to find him in there. Can I sleep on your couch or something?" Of course that made a wide smile spread on the older's face. He wasn't ready to let Sehun go, anyways.

"Of course you can. I don't want you to go back to him. He seems like a douche."

"He is a douche", Sehun exclaimed when getting into the car. Minseok walked to the other side and opened the door for himself. He was more than ready to welcome Sehun into his home - it's much more fancier in a fancier area now. He was just happy to show it to him.

He pressed the gas as he glanced at the beauty next to him. Sehun was fiddling the hem of his shirt nervously and biting his lips, like he had something to say. In a second he opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so Minseok decided to drop it. He just focused on the road instead of staring. The air conditioning was on in the car, it kept noise, but the car moved steadily forward.

"...I missed you", he said finally, gently. Minseok glanced at him once before sighing.

"...I missed you, too."

"No, I mean I really missed you. No one else ever cared for me like you did, no one else ever took care of me like you did. None of them was nearly as kind as you, not nearly as perfect as you." The older listened while thinking about those nights he just stared at the ceiling when thinking about Sehun. "I know what they wanted, but it was not my heart. They just wanted my body. I was a doll to them. And that of course happened after I became a model. They didn't know what I wanted, and didn't care either."

"...I knew what you wanted", Minseok stated in a silent voice. "You told me."

"You listened."

"Did you fulfill their wishes, then?"

"Sometimes. They wanted to make me submissive, but I didn't like all those... foreplays and games. I didn't want to do those things."

"They sound disgusting", Minseok said in a grossed out way. He never wanted to hurt the other and he thought Sehun should not be led by those men who treat him like an object. Sehun nodded his head to agree with the older, even though he was quite sure the latter wouldn't notice it. "Why were you with guys like that, anyways?"

"...I thought they were different. They were tall, handsome, hot and what not. I thought that maybe some of them would also have a warm heart."

Tall. Minseok wasn't tall. Is he an exception? And to be honest, he didn't understand what was so great and hot at being tall. He was with Sehun indeed, boy a lot taller than him, but come on. He was the only one who loved Sehun.

"Sometimes our perfect matches do not fall from the skies with a halo on their heads. Usually, they don't even look like we imagined", Minseok stated with a hint of frustration in his voice. People were too shallow and it made him angry. Yeah, he always spent his time in the bar checking out people, but that was for one-night stands. For love, you cannot be shallow. You just have to see that inside that person is a real heart.

You need a real heart to feel the other has one too.

"...Do you believe in the one, Minseok?"

"...The one...?" he asked, as if he didn't hear properly. "I believe that there are perfect matches and the one who you feel most comfortable and closest with is your the one."

"...Yeah... That sounds good..." Sehun muttered when biting his lips, falling in his thoughts.

 

 

Soon they were at Minseok's home. The place was much bigger than his last apartment, and he even had a guestroom Sehun could freely use. There was a soft bed in the middle of the room and in both sides of it stood nightstands with table lamps on them. On the left was a door to a bathroom, and on right was a window. The curtains were closed, Sehun didn't want anyone to see him there, if there was anyone to care or stalk him, or a kid from the neighbor house. Just like this one, a huge design home.

The younger was sitting on the bed and taking of his necklace from his neck. Minseok was tugging the pillows so it would be comfortable and soft for the other to lay his head on them. Once in a while he glanced at the other who was really having trouble with the lock of his necklace.

So he got a little closer to him and said in a calm voice, "Let me." Sehun dropped his hands on his lap and sighed when Minseok started to open the lock. His hands were warm and it was easy for him to play with it.

"...Thank you. I mean for everything. For the memories, and this night."

Minseok didn't want to let go of Sehun. He never did. He left the necklace on the nightstand and started to soothe his hair calmly. The younger didn't mind. He was just happy someone took care of him.

"...Where did you get that necklace from?" Minseok asked while just staring at the other's perfectly smooth neck. Sehun sighed, he was getting tense.

"Dad bought it as a present for my 25th birthday." The hands were lowering down from his hair down his back. And to finally, raise the hem of the white shirt slowly. Sehun helped the other with undressing by raising his hands. He didn't know did he want it or not, but Minseok knew what he wanted. The feeling was just getting stronger every passing second and being this near again, he couldn't control himself, he was sure what he wanted.

He wanted him back.

Slowly and gently he trailed his fingers on the younger's spine. He touched softly, gently, the warm skin he didn't realize he missed like this. It was seven years since he touched him like this. It was too long.

"...Minseok", Sehun said his name with a gentle, silent voice. His body shivered softly as he felt a breeze on his skin. His breath. Minseok just got nearer to his neck before finally placing a kiss on his pale, markless skin. He wanted to mark it immediately, but figured that Sehun should have a clean skin - he was a model. "...We shouldn't. You're my ex..."

"...So?" He didn't get the big deal about the situation, just placed another kiss that sent shivers down the other's body. And he felt it.

"He will be mad at me, and you."

"Well I am already mad at him so that doesn't matter." Minseok started to suck on the spot gently, just so it wouldn't leave a huge mark on his skin. Just a tiny one he could cover with makeup. He wandered his hands on the other's body and held him close, just like he used to.

Sehun gave up. He turned around quickly to catch the other's lips in a flash of a second. It felt right. How could it be wrong? He cupped the older's cheeks when pulling him nearer to himself.

Everything happened so fast. Minseok was happy to finally have the other back in his arms as he kissed him intently, hugging his thin frame. Sehun sat on his knees and straddled the other's lap. He opened his mouth when Minseok licked on his lower lip: He took the power over him immediately. The feeling was just getting stronger every passing second.

The younger wrapped his long skinny legs around Minseok when the latter pulled back a bit, to throw his shirt to the end of the bed. To show the man his perfect body - he didn't need to be tall to be hot, nope, Sehun was practically drooling when seeing those muscles.

"Oh my God", his eyes widened. "You have been working out. You're much more muscular than the last time."

"The last time was seven years ago, Sehun." The younger placed a finger on the older's lips right after he said that.

"Say it again."

"...Say what again?" Minseok wondered, a bit lost what he meant.

"...My name." The other looked at him in the eyes. He traveled his hands all over his body, on his back on his spine, on his chest, on his stomach, on his hips.

"Sehun", he said seriously. It was like music to the other. But when the hands finally traveled down on the front of his pants, the soft moan Sehun let out was as much of music to Minseok. "Sehun."

Minseok took a hold of his body and laid him down on the bed, so his back was on the soft mattress. He lowered with his kisses on his neck while grinding his front against the younger's ass. Sehun went with it, and neither of them really understood why. Maybe it was the alcohol or the disgusting thought of his boyfriend again. It was probably the both giving a bit kick to Sehun.

The younger practically shivered under his touch when his kisses went lower. Minseok stopped on his nipple to suck on it, to make the other more pleasured. He grabbed on the younger's waist with his hand while lowering the other to palm his hardening bulge. Sehun whined lightly in the air.

Minseok knew he was pleasured and wanted to keep it that way. For himself, and for the younger. He trailed kisses down Sehun's body and breathed in his scent, brushing his lips on the skin all the way till they felt dry. He longed for it. He didn't even know how much, nor for how long had it been. All he wanted was to get him back at this very moment by making love to him. And for this moment only, he was back. Not forever.

Soon enough Sehun's zipper was opened and his pants long forgotten on the ground, as well as his socks and underwear. Till he wore nothing. Minseok was still taking his time to admire the other's body, leaving kisses all over his skin. He sucked on the latter's hip when he desperately tried to grind his front on Minseok's, whatever really, as long as he got some friction on his cock.

He let out a small laughter for the younger's attempts. But he lowered his hand to make sure he was fully hard for what he was going to do. He went lower, trailed kisses on his skin until he got to the base of Sehun's cock. He licked a line from the bottom to top while looking at the other in the eyes. The latter only threw back his head as he let out a desperate whimper. Minseok did not remember that Sehun was so whiny, at all.

Minseok parted Sehun's leg more to place himself properly between them and travel his hand on his thigh while the other keeping the hard cock on place when he started to suck on the top.

"Fuck", Sehun moaned when closing his eyes. Minseok licked on the slit hardly, making the younger let out even more louder moan. Trying to fight the urge to thrust in his mouth was hard for Sehun, but Minseok was taking way too long to suck on the top and licking the precum. "Can't you just take it in your mouth already?" He practically whined, in which the older just chuckled.

He wrapped his hand around the base and started to move the cock deeper into his mouth. He let his hand go as he got it deeper and deeper, feeling Sehun's legs suddenly curling up. When his mouth hit the base, he swallowed lightly and felt the other getting more stiff. Sehun was sweating and let out an embarrassingly loud moan when his cock was in his mouth fully, he arched his back.

Minseok swallowed again, and Sehun couldn't fight with the urge to tangle his hands in the other's hair. His eyes were closed, lips parted, to focus on the delicious feeling.

He moved his head slowly, while Sehun kept moaning, but not for how long he wanted. When Minseok raised his head, Sehun would've wanted to tug his hair and just thrust back in his throat. But he looked hot, a string of saliva still connecting with his cock, his lips glistening and an evil grin on his face for the hopeless and vulnerable expression on Sehun's. The latter raised his hands on his chest and just looked at the older in the eyes. His face was flushed bright red, while the older's, not that much. Sehun was embarrased enough already. And he was vulnerable.

"Were you always that loud when someone touched you?" Minseok wondered with a chuckle. Sehun breathed in heavily and only stared at him.

"...Just touch me", he pleaded. "...Kiss me... Fuck me... I don't care... As long as it feels good..."

He didn't need to be told twice. In fact, the words Sehun just said only encouraged him. He dig his head back between the other's legs, to kiss his inner thighs. Sehun closed his eyes again. This was way too exciting.

For a moment Minseok stopped to suck on two of his own fingers. He made sure they were coated with saliva before brushing them over the younger's puckered hole. And for this, he also raised the younger's legs nearer to his chest, so he would have all the space to trail kisses down his inner thigh to finally lick over his hole. He took a hold of the younger's hips to bring him closer to himself when starting to eat his ass, pushing his tongue in to taste him, making the latter let out moans only meant for him. Sehun had never experienced something like that and he couldn't exactly say he didn't enjoy it. He threw his hands next to his head, he was powerless, only for Minseok to dominate, and most of all, he was enjoying this thoroughly.

The tongue that was thrusting in him and out of him made him whine desperately. It felt so good and he didn't want it to end. The clenching around Minseok's tongue just made the older crazy, he couldn't wait to be inside of him and just feel that body shiver and tremor twice as hard as now. He didn't stop quite yet, though, he fought with himself to calm himself down. He knew the other was enjoying this, and he was enjoying just the way he reacted to all this.

Sehun was not okay when Minseok pulled back and got up a bit, just to lean on his arms on both sides of Sehun's body, on the height of his hips. The younger looked up at him with a pleading gaze. His eyes were half lidded, lips parted, hands he moved back on his chest, head tilted to the left to hide his red face. With every breath, a small whimper let out from his lips.

Minseok looked down at his body to admire the beauty laying under him. He was unique, he was beautiful. He was perfect. Precum dripped on his stomach and his body shivered.

In Sehun's bag was a bottle of lube - he carried it with him only because he was hoping to do this tonight. Minseok found it and didn't hesitate to use it a lot. Good thing Sehun also had a condom with him. And finally, Minseok got rid of his own pants too. They were feeling a bit too tight.

Traveling his finger over the younger's hole, Minseok only stared at his face. He felt the other's body tensing up when he pushed his finger in, seeing his chest raise when taking in a deep breath. He let out a very silent moan.

Moments passed by and he started to move his finger. For a person who has a boyfriend, Minseok could imagine Sehun's sex life wasn't pretty exciting. If he tried to get rid of his boyfriend for three months now, he probably hadn't been so intimately with anyone. He was so tight.

Minseok put in the second finger and leaned in to kiss him to calm him down. Sehun accepted his kiss eagerly while unconsciously opening his legs further apart. He closed his eyes when feeling the lips on his own, tongue brushing over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth as Minseok wanted and the older took all the dominance over him he could get, while moving his fingers. He brushed over his tongue, but Sehun's reply was a bit sloppy as he moaned in his mouth when he added the third after minutes had passed. Minseok thrusted those three in and out and moved them around to make space.

He used a whole lot of time to make him stretched enough. He took the condom and put it on himself finally after lowering his underwear. Sehun stared at him and his erection while biting his lip. He was excited. It had been so long.

"Turn over", Minseok commanded. Sehun did as he was told, lazily though, his body was already very overwhelmed from all the pleasure he had experienced. The thought of just getting more plesure made him excited. So he got on his hands and knees, waiting for the older to get on it.

Minseok protected himself with the condom and coated it with lube. He didn't want to hurt Sehun... But maybe tease a bit. He grabbed his hips on his other hand while trailing the other down his spine. He felt the other shivering and getting chills by the light touch, and by the hard grip on his hips.

"...Stop teasing", Sehun huffed when he already dropped his head and hands against the pillow. Minseok just smiled at it. He gripped the other's hips when he pushed in slowly and calmly - for the millionth time he didn't want to hurt him. He never wanted to, never intended to. He traveled his hand on the other's erection to stroke it, make it easier for him to adjust to the feeling.

After Sehun nodded, Minseok took it as his sign to start moving. The younger let out small moans and whimpers when he moved first slowly, holding onto his hips. Minseok stared at his back. It was beautifully slim from the waist, and down it was a bit wider. His shoulders were broad. He was so skinny Minseok could see his spine and bones. He was really, really skinny.

Minseok dig in deeper to see what would the younger's reaction be. He went deeper and deeper slowly, just watching as the younger opened his mouth to let out silent moans for his action. He slightly gripped on the sheets of the pillow and just focused on the amazing feeling.

Just a little bit further, when Minseok's cock was totally buried in Sehun, the younger suddenly let out a high whimper. His lips almost let out a sob when Minseok pulled out a bit to thrust back in to hit the same spot. Sehun's body tensed up and he let out another whimper.

"Th-" Sehun already started pitiful pleading with a high whimper. "There... Hit it... Again..." He bit his lips hardly when Minseok pulled off again and thrusted back in to hit that special spot. The younger moaned and almost drooled on the pillow. "...More... Fuck me... Harder..."

He got what he wanted as Minseok grabbed his hips tightly and started to thrust in and out. His cock buried half and then whole when hitting the spot again, making Sehun let out a sob. He picked up the pace thrust after another, making the younger just cry louder in the air, grasping onto the sheets for his dear life. He screamed and sobbed for the feeling of Minseok poking his prostrate in a quick pace that left him seeing stars.

Minseok wanted to make sure Sehun would come first, so he made sure to poke on the spot with every thrust. It was hard for him, because seeing Sehun bent over like that and actually being in him got him crazy. He felt a knot on his lower stomach just going lower to his front, and he had to grip the younger's cock to stroke it. He felt Sehun's body trembling and his rim clenching around his cock, he knew Sehun was close.

"...U-uh, I'm go-gonna...!" Sehun trembled, trying to tell the older one to hurry up, but it was a bit too late as a loud sob escaped his lips when his breath hitched in his throat. Minseok felt the warm substance on his hand and the clenching of the younger's orgasm gave him his own. He thrusted in slowly to ride them over their highs, but Sehun was exhausted.

When Minseok pulled out and let go of his hips, Sehun fell on his side, still trembling from the pleasure. He tried to catch his breath, and so did Minseok, but the younger was just really breathtaking, soaked in sweat and leaning on the pillow, helpless and vulnerable. Minseok figured that Sehun must have really had hard times.

There was a bathroom in the room, and Minseok used it to tidy himself and throw away the used condom. When he went back to the room, Sehun had already turned his back to him and dozing off to sleep. He looked calm. His legs were hooked near his chest and his hands were right next to his head.

The soft blanket was tugged over him by the older as he also got on the bed, right against his back. He threw an arm around the younger and caressed his soft skin warmly. This is what he missed.

 

 

_"I don't want to be stuck in a relationship all this time... I want to have freedom", Sehun said softly while hanging his head low. He didn't know how to say this thing to his boyfriend, but he knew he wanted to be single again. But Minseok didn't. He wanted to have the other for eternity._

_"...What's so bad about being in a relationship? It's not like I took your freedom."_

_"I know, but I just... I think we should meet some other people too, you know..." Sehun looked down and kicked the rocks on the ground. Minseok couldn't believe his ears, so he got closer. He was... devastated._

_"...Other people...?" he asked as if he didn't hear. It was a desperate whine. Sehun nodded reluctantly and shut his eyes tightly._

_"You are not a bad boyfriend, you are awesome and I truly care about you, but... my parents and brother think that you are a bad influence for me... I think they might be right."_

_"Bad influence?!" Minseok gripped his arms. Sehun let out a whimper and bit his own lips to not to break. "If it's only about that, I can change! I can stop drinking and smoking and doing these things! All you need to tell me is what I'm doing wrong."_

_"...But I like you as you are... I don't want you to change just because of me..."_

_"Then what in the hell do you want?!" he yelled without even realizing it. Sehun raised his hands on his own face to hide his tears as he sobbed._

_"...Please don't yell at me... Don't be mad at me... I just want to try something different..."_

_"...You want something different..." Minseok started as he bit his own lips. He turned around to calm himself down a bit. "...Without me...?"_

_It was silence for a while. The wind blew. Sehun sobbed lightly for the older's words. He didn't want him to be mad at him. He wanted to break up as friends. Minseok didn't. He looked up to the skies and blinked his eyes to stop the tears, but there were too much pain he needed to let out. This wasn't the first fight they had, and neither of them wanted it to be the last one either - knowing them, they would always fight._

_"...Okay... I got it..."_

_The wind blew harder. The branches of the nearby trees waved in the air. The cherry tree was in blossom. The sunset was beautiful._

_He took steps forward, further away from Sehun. He never wanted Sehun to see him cry._

_"...I'm sorry..."_

 

 

Just thinking of what happned seven years ago broke Minseok's heart. He didn't want to remember it, and he did almost everything he could to forget about it. But there it was again, the same memory. He saw a few dreams of the possibility that they wouldn't have broke up. It was... nice.

He opened his eyes to the soft rays on sunlight. Before him sat a man, on the edge of the bed. His back looked perfect, like a porcelain. He hung his head low and his shoulders shivered lightly. Just then Minseok realized he also heard sobbing. What had made the beauty so miserable?

In Sehun's hand was a phone. On the screen was a notification.

Five missed calls.

One unread message.

Sehun opened the message that was from his father, saying 'Where are you?'

He just cried louder. He was probably going to leave before Minseok could wake up, at least the older figured that much from the fact that he was wearing his underwear and his pants were almost on, too. Maybe Sehun thought the crying would wake Minseok up. If he thought so, then he was right. The older was worried. He sat up. Sehun shocked by it, at least Minseok thought so when the younger suddenly let out a gasp when feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"...Mianhae", he apologized, his voice unclear from the sobbing. "...I shoudn't have done anything with you... You're my ex..."

Minseok wanted to see his face, but the younger wouldn't let him. His makeup was probably all over his face, Minseok figured. He rolled over the bed to go back to the bathroom where he could get something to clean makeup with. Before the other could fall in hopeless despair, Minseok came up. He sat on his knees on the floor before Sehun. He touched his chin gently to make him look at him, but Sehun just kept pinning his chin nearer to his chest. Teardrops dripped on the phone's lockscreen. It was on a mute, but there was a name. His boyfriend was trying to call him.

Minseok didn't stand it. He took the phone and threw it on the bed. Sehun let him. But he didn't let him raise his head so he could was his makeup.

"...Stop..." he cried. "...Don't look at my face..."

"You're not a doll, Sehun", the older reminded. "So stop letting others play with you. Your tears just show us what's inside you." His body trembled even stronger. He broke down. Even the hardest and loudest sobs couldn't make his sorrow disappear but he wanted it to go away. Even the tears creating a puddle on the floor before Minseok didn't seem to stop.

His chin was raised by a warm hand. Minseok tried to stay strong, but even he himself couldn't look at all the sadness without misery in his own eyes. Sehun hid behind his bangs. Tears blurred his vision, it was hard to see.

Minseok wiped the soft paper towel over the black trails on the other's cheeks and wandered upper to clean all the black makeup staining his face. Sehun looked at him in the eyes that were filled with care and compassion. He didn't see a doll. He saw a real person out of those fantasies. And he wanted to take care of that person.

"...He tried to call me... He will hurt me... And he will hurt you when he finds out..." Sehun cried to Minseok who was calmly cleaning his face. "...Why did I ever come back to you...?"

"Don't say that", he huffed. "I will make sure he won't hurt you."

"...And how are you gonna do that...?"

"I will take you to your home and wait for him. Then I will make sure to him he won't touch you ever again."

"No, you don't understand", Sehun broke down again and his head dropped, but Minseok raised it immediately. "He is much bigger than you, he has a muscular body, and... He is so scary..."

"Then why were you with a bastard like that...?"

"I was in love with the fact that he was in love with my body. I was so shallow. There was a bunch of men almost literally fighting over me, and I could choose whoever I wanted to. It was good at first, he was nice and gentle, but... He turned out to be a stranger after all... I chose wrong..."

"Again", Minseok sighed. He parted Sehun's knees to place his body right against his. He wrapped his arms gently and loosely around Sehun's thin waist and placed his head against his stomach. Sehun let out another sob when he calmly raised his hand to caress the older's soft brown hair. "If you have found someone, do you have to leave him, just to be with people who only hurt you?"

Sehun bit his lip and pressed Minseok tighter between his legs. His teardrops now landed on the soft hair he was tangling his fingers in.

"...I missed you..." he said one final time. Minseok snuggled against his stomach when sighing.

"...I missed you too..."

 

 

Sehun opened the door with his keys to his house. He just wished, oh he wished so much, that his boyfriend wasn't there. He just hoped his father would come and greet him and the old friend. Right now he was a mess, and every time he was, he went back to his father's arms. Minseok always remembered how much of a daddy's boy Sehun was. And that tattoo on his ankle just made it sure he was his Sehun.

Minseok closed the door after himself. He looked up to the hallway to see a man standing there with his arms crossed. He looked... scary. Now Minseok could already imagine what Sehun meant by him being scary. He knitted his eyebrows together. And also, he was tall and muscular. Well, Minseok was muscular too but he was much more smaller than this guy.

Sehun hung his head low when taking off his shoes. Minseok took off his own too and took a few step forward, right atfer the younger. This was the most awkward situation he had ever been in. The atmosphere was intense. Sehun's father slowly made his way to the entrance, looking as pitiful as his son. He had really changed since Minseok last saw him.

"I called you three times and you didn't answer. Where were you?" He tapped his own arm. His voice was loud, clear and demanding. Sehun was getting more scared moment after moment as he tried to stay off of his boyfriend.

The silence and the atmosphere made Minseok annoyed.

"He was with me."

The man didn't much appreciate the info. Minseok glared at him. He just felt disgusted that this man had touched Sehun the same way he did, claimed that he cared about it the same way he did. Saw him like he saw him.

He narrowed his eyes.

"And what were you doing with him?"

Sehun shot his look on the floor as his boyfriend stormed to him and grabbed his wrist. He let out a whimper and unconsciously tried to cover himself. Minseok however stormed closer to the man. He noticed the father doing the same - he wasn't going to let anything happen to his son.

"You fucking slut!" He already raised his hand, but Minseok gripped it to prevent him from hitting Sehun. The glare he received was the coldest and scariest thing he had ever seen. "For this kind of a small, puny, weak man? Does he even have a big dick?"

"Hey", he glared at the person - creature - Sehun called his boyfriend. "I might not be tall, but I still got my manners."

"Manners? Says a man who fucked another man's boyfriend."

"At least I didn't hurt him", Minseok gritted through his teeth. He let go of the hand and pushed his chest, to move him further away from Sehun. He stepped in front of his ex and covered him from his current boyfriend who was looking really fierce. Weird, Minseok wasn't even scared. If this man broke his bones, he wouldn't be hurt - he was scared only if he hurt Sehun.

"And now you're acting tough, huh? Come on, you're much smaller than me. You could never beat me."

Minseok took this as a challenge. He walked closer to the man so Sehun wouldn't be right behind his back. The father went to his son and led him to the kitchen so the latter could calm down.

"Come at me", he insisted. The man only let out a laughter before quickly charging to Minseok. He gripped his collar and pushed him against the wall. But Minseok was calm. He looked at the other with cold eyes, showing no sign of any emotion except bitterness and disgust.

That made the man angrier. He let go with his other hand to gather force for punching Minseok to his face, but the latter took that time for kicking him off of himself and now gripping his collar. He pushed him against the wall and in a flash of second, the man got a punch on his face. He wasn't much fascinated about it, just gripped Minseok's collar too. He tried to hit him, but Minseok fell on the floor on his hands and knees. He rolled away from the man who followed him to the living room, further away from Sehun and his father. The youngest was only crying to hear them fighting there.

"You're quite slippery for a lousy fighter", the man exclaimed. Minseok breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. So far so good. He kept his eyes on the other's moves, but when he charged in again, he was suddenly pushed against the wall and hit so hard he could feel his nose broke. As a tough man, he didn't let this make him any weaker, even when the other was in for another punch. He dodged it with the same tactic, but the man was wiser this time. He kicked Minseok on the floor on his back and grabbed piano chair that was sitting in the room before the instrument.

Minseok quickly rolled over and dodged before the man could hit him with that chair. His adrenaline was rushing and blood pouring from his nose, he was not ready to give up, for the sake of Sehun's safety. He got hit once on his chest, and holy fuck he hit hard.

The man sat on Minseok's body and made the latter unable to move from his hands. He tried to struggle, but realized quickly that in this point he should stay on his place, and calm to prevent what would happen next. The man spit on his face.

"That bitch is mine, you heard me?"

"Over my dead body."

"As you wish", he simply said when taking a hold of Minseok's collar and hitting him a black eye. But the latter didn't give up, even though he was feeling pain all over his body, but damn, had he ever felt so alive? He had never fought over a guy, never thought he would have to do such a thing, but this was different. He needed to protect him by all his might.

The adrenaline didn't let him give up. He got up to sit, pushed the man on the floor and got up himself. He was feeling weak, but he raised that piano chair in the air and hit it against the man's chest. He was big and clumsy, it was easy to hit him. Minseok hit as hard as he could, to the point that he saw the other man trying to defend himself. He was hurt. He whimpered. He begged Minseok to stop. Oh how powerful he felt again. How many times had this man made Sehun feel all that powerless and weak, he didn't want to know. He wanted to make him feel horrible, both physically and mentally.

And what would be a better way than to beat the living shit out of him with a piano chair.

The man begged him to stop, and eventually he did. Was all that an act, because the man got up. He was weak, Minseok could see it. But he still had the power to smack Minseok. He was just too exhausted.

But he didn't need to worry about it for too long when Sehun's father ran into the room, holding a frying pan above his head with both of his hands.

He hit it against the man's head so hard it left a loud clang in the air.

And then he fell on the floor unconscious.

Minseok breathed heavily, his lips parted. He looked down at the man. He won, and it felt so amazing. Sehun's father looked at him with sad eyes that were rounded by thick black eyebags. Sehun made his way to the living room, too, tears still dripping from his cheeks to the ground. He looked at the man that saved him, his ex, the only one who didn't care about him only for his body, but for his heart.

Minseok looked up at the boy who was standing in the doorway. When their eyes met, all that seriousness and anger from Minseok's eyes was gone and a happy wide grin plastered on his face. Sehun couldn't just stay there, he couldn't keep distance. He ran to embrace the older tightly in his arms.

 

 

The cops were called and Sehun's new ex was taken away. He wouldn't harm the latter anymore, and Minseok, Sehun and his father, were all happy for that.

Sehun stood in the bathroom before Minseok and took care of him. Minseok stood there shirtless as Sehun cleansed all his wounds from his face and his body, took care of his bruises and made him feel cared. He wasn't crying anymore. His cheeks were just puffy and his eyes red. Minseok stared at his face when he either cleansed the wounds and spread some lotion on his bruises or just admired the perfect body that he had.

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this", Sehun apologized with a gentle, silent voice. Minseok took a hold of his hand and stopped him. Sehun slowly raised his head to see his eyes filled with compassion.

"You pulled me into this almost nine years ago. It's a bit too late to apologize for that", he noted. Sehun looked back down and nodded his head a bit, but Minseok leaned closer to him to peck his lips softly. Sehun let him, and replied to it. When pulling back, Minseok just stared at his eyes and Sehun couldn't move his gaze. "The last time I met you was like seven years ago but I still remember everything about you. Do you still love white color, chocolate and bubble tea?"

"Of course I do", Sehun smiled.

"I still remember your laughter. It was just the same as yesterday."

"Some things have changed, too", Sehun pointed out with a frown. "You have a hot body nowadays."

Minseok grinned, "Did I not have back then?"

"Yeah, but now it's even hotter. These years just made you daddy material", Sehun chuckled. "You're still a soft daddy, though. Always taking care of and loving your baby." The older raised an eyebrow at this when the other just grinned happily, unconsciously playing with his fingers ad shooting his look back down.

It was really hard for Minseok to look away from the other, he had always been so pretty. He couldn't understand why would anyone want to hurt him. He was always soft when it was about Sehun - even when the other wasn't a part of his life anymore, the topic, him, was sensitive to him.

"...Do you remember the spring when we confessed to each other?" the younger wondered. Minseok nodded reluctantly. "In the spring people fall in love. So did I. Then summer came, and I was so happy. I was in love. In the fall everything fell and I left you. I still don't know what was I thinking. You don't have to keep looking if you've already found it."

Minseok narrowed his eyes. It was in the spring too when Sehun left him, but what Sehun meant was not the weather.

"...Those leaves were those men who I turned down. And the snow... He was him... I... tried to get rid of him so many times, but he wouldn't let me go... He didn't even love me... Or then it was the distance..." he sighed after telling Minseok all this. The older caressed the back of his hand with his thumb. "...Can you... Give me my spring back...?"

"...And in a language I understand", Minseok laughed when Sehun turned to look at him with an unimpressed expression. "You mean you want to try it out...?"

 

"I want to be with you again."

 

 

_Seasons._


End file.
